Apocalypse
The Apocalypse is a very powerful dreadnought with impressive siege and anti-dread capabilites. Description The Apocalypse is mostly used as a siege ship or a brawling ship for Dread VS Dread. However, the acceleration and overall mobility is lacking (it moves slowly up and down) which makes it vulnerable to smaller ships. It is capable of many tasks, due to its powerful arsenal. This ship is even capable of Solo sieging a Level 1 Starbase. Apocalypse has 4750 shield and 3250 hull points making it a great ship for tanking along with the Ridgebreaker ''' in fleet combat and sieges. Interior Though the '''Apocalypse is a large Dreadnought, its interior is quite small,as roughly 20% of the ship is used. The interior contains a table with 3 chairs, 2 chairs near blue screens and the captain's seat. There is also a blue screen above captains seat. The interior could have been much bigger (due to the massive size of the ship) but the lag would have been much greater. Advantages * Has high siege Turret firepower, best turret firepower damage wise. * Has the third most health among the dreadnoughts, after Ridgebreaker and Zeus. * Above average turning speed. * Can also tank for a long amount of time in a siege * One of the best dreadnoughts for a siege because of its railguns and heavy lasers. * Good turret placement for sieging. (Placement allows all guns to fire upon a Starbase.) * This ship has more firepower than a Level 3 Starbase and only slightly less health. Disadvantages * Vulnerable bottom. * Lacks small Turret firepower making it unable to fend off smaller ships. * Lacks Spinal firepower. * Can be overwhelmed by smaller ships such as a Razor Wing, Vansnova, and any ship smaller than a Battleship. * Less sieging power than the Ridgebreaker. If you value sieging, it is worth it to buy the Ridgebreaker instead. Strategy * It fails at attacking anything smaller than a Battleship, as its weapons are very inaccurate and hard-hitting. Because of this always try to stay near a fleet. * It is a very good brawling Dreadnought, as it has a small blind-spot and lots of health. * It is a good option for sieging as its powerful weaponry allow it to deal heavy damage at long range. * It can withstand a lot of damage from Railguns, but not very much from Heavy Lasers. It is still a good choice as a frontline tank given its impressive health pool. * Always siege in a fleet with anti-siege ships in it. * If you see an enemy ship always approach from the bottom so you can be sure that its loading won't get the best of you. * If a battleship or above, and the ship is running away from you and happens to dock at its base, it has a very little chance of living through it so don't give up when it starts running because your lasers will do it tons of damage. * If you want to siege a base by yourself make sure you attack a base from above so heavy lasers can't hit you. Then you want to turn your ship upside down and then attack when you are above the base. * As the Apocalypse has no spinals, this ship may be ideal for sieging Frion as you don't have to constantly fire spinals to maximize damage. Version History Before its remake, it carried 3 Heavy Turrets,4 Medium Railguns and 2 Flak Cannons. It was based on the EVE Online model. Trivia * The current version in-game is a remake, as the previous version was considered "The Lagpocalypse" by many players, due to its many parts. * The description is referring to the Battleship Apocalypse in the game EVE Online. * Frequently referred to as an "Apoc". * Featured on the main thumbnail for Galaxy. Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Siege Ship Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Support Ship